familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of music used in Family Guy
Here is a list of known classical, pop & rock music used in episodes of Family Guy, both pre-recorded and sung by the cast as Musical Numbers. Original & parody songs do not count. Television and movie themes won't be counted in most cases. Songs sung by characters in the show are usually credited to the most widely known performance or performer. Classical & show tunes are credited to their composers. Discussions should be directed to the talk page. *AC/DC: "Highway To Hell" - "Amish Guy" *AC/DC: "Back in Black" - "Peter Problems" *A-ha: "Take on Me" - "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *Air Supply: "Lost in Love" - "Emission Impossible" *Al Jolson: "You Made Me Love You" - "Mind Over Murder" *Al Jolson: "Where Did Robinson Crusoe Go with Friday on Saturday Night?" - "Back to the Woods" *The Alan Parsons Project: "Sirius" - "The Book of Joe" *Alice Cooper: "No More Mr. Nice Guy" - "Jungle Love", "Mom's the Word" *Alice Faye: "You'll Never Know" - "Mind Over Murder" *Anne Murray: "Snowbird" - "Chris Cross" *Anne Murray: "You Needed Me" - "Chris Cross" *Annie Lennox: "Why" - "Barely Legal" *Aqua: "Barbie Girl" - "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", #JOLO *Arthur "Guitar Boogie" Smith: "Dueling Banjos" - "The Perfect Castaway" *B-52s: "Rock Lobster" - "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *The Bangles: "Walk Like an Egyptian" - "420" *Barbra Streisand: "Don't Rain on My Parade" - "Mind Over Murder" *Barry Manilow: "Looks Like We Made It" - "Brian Does Hollywood" *Barry Manilow: "Ready to Take a Chance Again" - "Back to the Woods" *The Beach Boys: "Kokomo" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Beastie Boys: "Brass Monkey" - "Underage Peter" *Beastie Boys: "Sabotage" - "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *Bee Gees: "Stayin' Alive" - "Peter Problems" *Ben E. King: "Stand By Me" - "Brokeback Swanson" *Bent Fabric: "Alley Cat" - "The Peanut Butter Kid" *Bette Midler: "The Rose" - "Baby Not On Board" *Billy: "Ding! Fries are Done!" - "Deep Throats" *Bill Conti: "Gonna Fly Now" - "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes: "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" - "Blue Harvest" *Bill Haley and his Comets: "Rock Around the Clock" - "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *Billy Joel: "The Longest Time" - "The Fat Guy Strangler" *Billy Joel: "We Didn't Start the Fire" - "Bigfat" *Billy Joel: "The Ballad of Billy the Kid" - "Dial Meg for Murder" *Billy Joel: "Uptown Girl" - "The Giggity Wife" *Billy Vera & The Beaters: "At This Moment" - "Brian the Bachelor" *Billy Ocean: "Get Outta My Dreams" - "Let's Go to the Hop" *Billy Ocean: "Suddenly" - "Family Goy" *Bing Crosby: "Mr. Booze" - "Friends of Peter G" *BJ Thomas: "Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Black Box: "Everybody Everybody" - "Play It Again, Brian" *Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" - "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *Blondie: "The Tide is High" - "Take My Wife" *Blue Swede: "Hooked on a Feeling" - "Space Cadet" *Bob Cobert: "Through Poland To A Jewish Village" - "Road to Germany" *Bob Dylan: "Hurricane" - "McStroke" *Bon Jovi: "You Give Love a Bad Name" - "Stewie Is Enceinte" *Bone Symphony: "One Foot in Front of the Other" - "Blind Ambition" *Boots Randolph: "Yakety Sax" - "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *The Brady Bunch: "Sunshine Day" - "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *Brenda Lee" "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" - "Road to the North Pole" *Brown & Freed: "Good Morning" - "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *Bryan Adams: "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" - "Ocean's Three and a Half" *Buckwheat Boyz: "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" - "The Courtship of Stewie's Father", "The Big Bang Theory" *Buster Poindexter: “Hot Hot Hot" - "The Thin White Line" *Cab Calloway: "Minnie the Moocher" - "Blue Harvest", "Ocean's Three and a Half", "Finders Keepers" *Carly Simon: "You're So Vain" - "Total Recall" *Carrie Underwood: "Before He Cheats" - "Stewie Goes for a Drive" *Cars: “Moving in Stereo” - "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *Cher: "If I Could Turn Back Time" - ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story", "Burning Down the Bayit" *Chicago: "25 or 6 to 4" - "The Giggity Wife" *Chumbawumba: "Tubthumping" - "The Boys in the Band" *Cyndi Lauper: "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" - "Life of Brian" *Christopher Cross: "Sailing" - "Finders Keepers" *Chuck Mangione: "Feels So Good" - "Stew-Roids" *Cliff Richard: "Devil Woman" - "Mom's the Word" *Cole Porter: "Anything Goes" - "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *Coldplay: "Clocks" - "Long John Peter" *Conway Twitty: "Your Love Had Taken Me That High" - "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" *Conway Twitty: "You’ve Never Been This Far Before" - "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" *Conway Twitty: "Hello Darling" - "Peter's Daughter" *Conway Twitty: "I See The Want To In Your Eyes" - "The Juice Is Loose" *Conway Twitty: "Games that Daddies Play" - "It's A Trap!" *Conway Twitty: "Only Make Believe" - "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *The Dahls: "Josephine" - "This Little Piggy" *Daphne and Celeste: "U.G.L.Y." - "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *David Rose: "The Stripper" - "Lottery Fever" *Dean Martin: "Volare" - "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" *Debbie Gibson: "Lost in Your Eyes" - "Lois Kills Stewie" *Def Leppard: "Pour Some Sugar on Me" - "The Simpsons Guy" *Devo: "Whip It" - "Herpe, the Love Sore" *Dionne Warwick: "I Say a Little Prayer" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Dr. Hook: "Sharing the Night Together" - "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" *Donald O'Conner: "Make 'Em Laugh" - "Peterotica" *Donna Summer: "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)" - "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *Donna Summer: "She Works Hard For the Money" - "This Little Piggy" *The Dovells: "Bristol Stomp" - "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *Earth, Wind and Fire: "September" - "In Harmony's Way", "Into Fat Air" *Eddie Cantor: "Makin' Whoopee" - "Lottery Fever" *Eddy Grant: "Electric Avenue" - "And the Wiener is..." *Eduard Khil: "I'm So Happy to Finally Be Back Home" - "Lottery Fever" *Edvard Grieg: "Morning Mood" - "The Man with Two Brians" *Edwin Starr: "War" - "Bigfat" *E.E. Bagley: "National Emblem" - "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *Elmo & Patsy: "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" - "#JOLO" *Elton John: "Rocket Man" - "And the Wiener is..." *Elton John: "I Guess That's Why They Call it The Blues" - "No Meals on Wheels" *Elton John & Kiki Dee: "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" - "Quagmire's Baby" *Eric Carmen: "Hungry Eyes" - "Emission Impossible", "Padre de Familia" *The Eyeliners: "I'd Do It All Over Again" - "We Love You, Conrad" *Falco: "Der Kommissar" - "German Guy" *Fiona Apple "Criminal" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Foghat: "Slow Ride" - "Model Misbehavior", "He's Bla-ack!" *Foreigner: "Hot Blooded" - "Encyclopedia Griffin", "Run, Chris, Run" *Francis Scott Key: "The Star-Spangled Banner" - "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" *Frank Sinatra: "You Make Me Feel So Young" - "Dammit Janet!" *Frank Sinatra: "The Things We Did Last Summer" - "Love, Blactually" *Frank Sinatra: "Let's Fall in Love" - "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *Frank Sinatra: "Luck Be a Lady" - "Roads to Vegas" *Frank Sinatra: "When You're Smiling" - "Brian the Closer" *Frank Sinatra, Jr.: "Second Time Around" - "Brian Sings and Swings" *Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons: "Walk Like a Man" - "Brokeback Swanson" *Gary Glitter: “Rock and Roll Part 2” - "Mr. Saturday Knight" *Gary Numan: "Cars" - "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *Gene Kelly: "The Worry Song" - "Road to Rupert" *George Gershwin: "The Babbit and the Bromide" - "Cool Hand Peter" *George Gershwin: "Begin the Beguine" - "Welcome Back, Carter" *George M. Cohan: "Over There" - "Saving Private Brian" *Gerry Rafferty: "Baker Street" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Geto Boys: "Still" - "I Dream of Jesus" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "I Am the Monarch of the Sea" - "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "I've Got a Little List" - "Lois Kills Stewie" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "Sighing Softly To The River" - "Peter's Got Woods" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "I am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" - "Killer Queen" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "'Tis Twelve, I Think" - "Patriot Games", "Chap Stewie" *Gioachino Rossini: "William Tell Overture" - "Boys Do Cry" *Glen Campbell: "Rhinestone Cowboy" - "There's Something About Paulie" *Glenn Fry: "The Heat is On" - "Underage Peter" *Glenn Miller: "Chattanooga Choo Choo" - "Road to Europe" *Go West: "King of Wishful Thinking" - "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure" *Goo Goo Dolls: "Iris" - "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *Hamlisch & Kleban: "I Hope I Get It" - "Road to Rhode Island" *Hamlisch & Kleban: "What I Did for Love” - "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *Hampton the Hamster: "Hamsterdance" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Hanson: "MMMBop" - "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *Harburg & Arlen: "Merry Old Land of Oz" - "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" *Harold Faltermeyer: "Axel F" - "Meet the Quagmires", "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *Harry Chapin: "Cat's in the Cradle" - "The Son Also Draws", "The Former Life of Brian" *Heart: "Barracuda" - "Chap Stewie" *Herman's Hermits: "I'm into Something Good" - "Road to Rupert" *Hot Chocolate: "You Sexy Thing" - "Brian the Closer" *Hues Corporation: "Rock the Boat" - "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *Huey Lewis and the News: "If This Is It" - "Burning Down the Bayit" *Huey Lewis and the News: "The Power of Love" - "Baby Not On Board" *Huey Lewis and the News: "Workin' For A Living" - "American Gigg-olo" *Irving Berlin: "Puttin' on the Ritz" - "The Story on Page One" *Irving Berlin: "Cheek to Cheek" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Jacobs and Casey: "Summer Nights" - "The Man with Two Brians" *The J. Geils Band: "Freeze Frame" - "This Little Piggy" *James Taylor: "Country Road" - "Road to Rupert" *Jean Knight: "Mr. Big Stuff" - "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" *Jennifer Lopez: "Let's Get Loud" - "Spies Reminiscent of Us" *Jerry Lee Lewis: "Great Balls of Fire" - "Boys Do Cry" *Jerry Reed: "East Bound and Down" - "Bango Was His Name Oh" *Jim Croce: "I Got a Name" - "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts: "I Hate Myself For Loving You" - "Vestigial Peter" *Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes: "Up Where We Belong - "Emission Impossible", "Herpe, the Love Sore" *Joey Scarbury: "Believe It or Not" - "The Man with Two Brians" *John Cafferty: "Heart's on Fire" - "Brian Goes Back to College" *John Farnham: "Thunder in Your Heart" - "Pilling Them Softly" *John Phillip Sousa: "Stars and Stripes Forever" - "Herpe, the Love Sore", "Turkey Guys" *Johnny Cash: "I've Been Everywhere" - "The Most Interesting Man in the World" *Joni Mitchell: "Both Sides Now" - "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" *Josh Groban: "You Raise Me Up" - "American Gigg-olo" *Journey: "Don't Stop Believin'" - "Blind Ambition" *Journey: "Faithfully" - "This Little Piggy" *Juice Newton and Eddie Rabbitt: "Both to Each Other (Friends and Lovers)" - "Peter's Two Dads" *June Christy: "Give Me the Simple Life" - "Mother Tucker" *Katrina and the Waves - "Walking on Sunshine" - "Quagmire's Dad" *Katy Perry: "California Gurls" - "Leggo My Meg-O" *Kelis: "Milkshake" - "Sibling Rivalry" *Kenny G: "Songbird" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Kenny Loggins: "Mr. Night" - "Meet the Quagmires" *Kenny Loggins: "Danger Zone" - "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *Kid Rock: "Bawitdaba" - "Farmer Guy" *KISS: "Rock and Roll All Nite" - "Road to Europe" *Kool and the Gang: "Celebration" - "Peter's Sister" *Laura Branigan: "Gloria" - "Guy, Robot" *Lerner & Loewe: "If Ever I Would Leave You" - "The King Is Dead" *Lerner & Loewe: "I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face" - "Running Mates" *Lerner & Loewe: "Life of the Wife" - "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *Lionel Richie: "Hello" - "Stewie Kills Lois" *Little Eva: "The Loco-Motion" - "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *Louis Armstrong: "Jeepers Creepers" - "Welcome Back, Carter" *Ludwig van Beethoven: "Ode to Joy" from 9th Symphony - "Ocean's Three and a Half", "Once Bitten" *Madonna: "Crazy for You" - "Long John Peter" *Madonna: "Ray of Light" - "New Kidney in Town" *Maureen McGovern: "The Morning After" - "Blind Ambition" *Men at Work: "Down Under" - "Long John Peter" *Menkin & Ashman: "Somewhere That's Green" - "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *Menkin & Ashman: "Suddenly Seymour" - "Brian's Play" *Meredith Willson: "Shipoopi" - "Patriot Games" *Meredith Willson: "Pick-A-Little, Talk-A-Little" - "Baby Got Black" *Michael Bublé: "Haven't Met You Yet" - "Take My Wife" *The Monkees: "Pleasant Valley Sunday" - "McStroke" *Mötley Crüe: "Girls, Girls, Girls" - "Bigfat" *Nat King Cole: "L.O.V.E." - "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *New Kids on the Block: "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" - "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *The Oak Ridge Boys: "Elvira" - "Brian Sings and Swings" *The O'Jays: "For the Love of Money" - "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" *The Outfield: "Your Love" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Pat Benatar: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - "Fresh Heir" *Patti Page: "Steam Heat" - "Mind Over Murder" *Paul Anka: "(You're) Having My Baby" - "Stewie Is Enceinte" *Paul Robeson: "Ol’ Man River" - "Brian Goes Back to College" *Paul Simon: "You Can Call Me Al" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Paula Cole: "I Don't Want to Wait" - "Death Is a Bitch", "Peterotica" *Paula Cole: "Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?" - "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *Peaches & Herb: "Reunited" - "Be Careful What You Fish For" *The Penguins: "Earth Angel" - "Meet the Quagmires" *Peter Frampton: "Baby, I Love Your Way" - "Death Lives" *Pharrell Williams: "Happy" - "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *Phil Collins: "In the Air Tonight" - "Petergeist" *Pink Floyd: "Comfortably Numb" - "In Harmony's Way" *Plain White T's: "Hey There Delilah" - "Stewie Is Enceinte" *Pointer Sisters: "Neutron Dance" - "The Son Also Draws" *The Police: "Every Breath You Take" - "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *The Proclaimers: "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *Q Lazzarus: "Goodbye Horses" - "Stew-Roids" *Queen: "Another One Bites the Dust" - "Dammit Janet!" *Queen: "You're My Best Friend" - "Farmer Guy" *Randy Newman: "My Little Buttercup" - "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *Ratt: "Round and Round" - "Farmer Guy", "Roasted Guy" *Ray Charles: "Mess Around" - "It's A Trap!" *R.E.M.: "It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" - "McStroke" *R.E.M.: "Everybody Hurts" - "The Man with Two Brians", "The Heartbreak Dog" *Rednex: "Cotton-Eye Joe" - "Our Idiot Brian" *Rembrandts: "I'll Be There For You" - "Three Kings" *REO Speedwagon: "Take It on the Run" - "The Splendid Source" *Richard Marx: “Hold on to the Nights” - "Barely Legal" *Rick Astley: "Never Gonna Give You Up" - "Meet the Quagmires" *Ricky Martin: "La Copa de Vida" - "Guy, Robot" *The Righteous Brothers: "Unchained Melody" - "Baby Not On Board" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "So Long, Farewell" - "Mr. Saturday Knight" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "I Have Confidence" - "Stewie B. Goode" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "Sixteen Going on Seventeen - "Peter's Two Dads" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "The Lonely Goatherd" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Rooftop Singers: "Walk Right In" - "We Love You, Conrad" *Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.: "Witch Doctor" - "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *Royal Teens: "Short Shorts" - "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *Sarah Mclachlan: "I Will Remember You" - "Save the Clam" *Scott Joplin: "The Entertainer" - "The Perfect Castaway" *Scott Joplin: "The Ragtime Dance" - "The Heartbreak Dog" *Shirley Temple: "On the Good Ship Lollipop" - "Road to Rhode Island" *Shirley Temple: "Animal Crackers in My Soup" - "Christmas Guy" *Simon & Garfunkel: "Homeward Bound" - "In Harmony's Way" *Sir Mix-a-Lot: "Baby Got Back" - "Bigfat" *Sistar: "Touch My Body" - "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" *Sixpence None the Richer: "There She Goes" - "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" *Smash Mouth: "All Star" - "Scammed Yankees" *Smokey Robinson & The Miracles: "Mickey's Monkey" - "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" *Snap!: "The Power" - "Into Fat Air" *Spandau Ballet: "True" - "Run, Chris, Run" *Spice Girls: "Wannabe" - "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *Stephen Bishop: "It Might Be You" - "Go, Stewie, Go!" *Sting: "Fields of Gold" - "We Love You, Conrad" *Strouse & Charnin: "Maybe" - "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" *Strouse & Charnin: "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Survivor: "Eye of the Tiger" - "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *Tchaikovsky: "Waltz of the Flowers" - "Brian Sings and Swings" *Technotronic: "Pump Up the Jam" - "Pilling Them Softly" *Terrance Trent D'Arby: "Wishing Well" - "Road to Germany" *Third Eye Blind: "Semi-Charmed Life" - "[[Joe's Revenge" *Three Dog Night: "One" - "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *Tom Petty: "Into the Great Wide Open" - "12 and a Half Angry Men" *Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers: "Runnin' Down A Dream" - "The Book of Joe" *Toto: "Africa" - "Internal Affairs" *Train: "Meet Virginia" - "Turkey Guys" *The Trashmen: "Surfin' Bird" - Multiple *Uncredited: "Show Me the Way to Go Home" - "Mind Over Murder" *Uncredited: "Jesus Loves Me" - "A Hero Sits Next Door" *Uncredited: "On Moonlight Bay" - "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *Uncredited: "Deck the Halls" - "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", "Christmas Guy" *Uncredited: "The Twelve Days of Christmas" - "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *Uncredited: "Amazing Grace" - "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", "Road to Rupert" *Uncredited: "Sweet Georgia Brown" - "Once Bitten" *Uncredited: "God Bless the USA" - "Padre de Familia" *Uncredited: "Gonna See Miss Eliza" - "Cool Hand Peter" *Uncredited: "Happy Birthday" - "Quagmire's Mom" *Uncredited: "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" - "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter", "Baking Bad" *Uncredited: "Heart and Soul" - "The Big Bang Theory", "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *Uncredited: "Hot Diggity (Dog Ziggity Boom)" - "Airport '07" *Uncredited: "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen" - "Welcome Back, Carter" *Uncredited: "If You're Happy and You Know It" - "Yug Ylimaf", "Quagmire's Mom" *Uncredited: "Michael Row the Boat Ashore" - "Vestigial Peter" *Uncredited: "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" - "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *Uncredited: "Six Pence of Coal" - "Stew-Roids" *Uncredited: "The Alphabet Song" - "Yug Ylimaf" *Uncredited: "The Wheels on the Bus" - "Seahorse Seashell Party" *Uncredited: "There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea" - "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *Uncredited: "O Little Town of Bethlehem" - "I Dream of Jesus" *Uncredited: "Hava Nagila" - "And Then There Were Fewer" *Uncredited: "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral (Irish Lullaby)" - "Turkey Guys" *Usher: "Trading Places" - "The Peanut Butter Kid" *Van Halen: "Drop Dead Legs" - "Road to the Multiverse" *Vangelis: "Chariots of Fire" - "He's Bla-ack!" *The Waitresses: "I Know What Boys Like" - "Boys Do Cry" *Walter Murphy: "A Fifth of Beethoven" - "Hell Comes to Quahog" *Wham!: "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - "Jungle Love" *Warrant: "Cherry Pie" - "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure" *The Waybackyard: "Homesick" - "This Little Piggy" *Whitesnake: "Here I Go Again" - "Brian's a Bad Father" *The Who: "Baba O'Riley" - "Quagmire's Mom" *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" - "Model Misbehavior" *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Rondo Alla Turca", Piano Sonata No. 11, K331 - "Peterotica" *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Symphony K.201", Piano Sonata No. 11, K331 - "Brian's Play" *Yazoo: "Only You" - "Save the Clam" Category:Family Guy